It will rain
by tributeann
Summary: En algún punto de este sombrío camino Madge y Gale se unieron, con la rebelión en puerta él debe protegerla porque ella es una pieza importante. Si ella cae él cae, están juntos en esto.


_Soy una gran fan de Madge y Gale como pareja, pienso que son adorables y es por eso que decidí escribir este oneshot. _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia, todo lo demás es obra de Suzanne Collins._

_Esta historia se desarrolla al momento del bombardeo al distrito 12, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

En el momento en que Katniss destruye el campo de fuerza de la arena la pantalla simplemente se apaga, papá me miro y asintió, supe que era el momento.

**_- 5 días antes -_**

-Madgie, cariño, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo- Mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tenia 3 días sin ver a mi mamá fuera de la cama, desde que el Quarter Quell comenzó su salud empeoro. Mamá me regala una sonrisa cálida que me invita a sentarme.

-Qué pasa papá? Algo va mal?—Papá me da una sonrisa torcida y puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Mamá se acomoda un poco en su silla, se inclina hacia mí y sostiene mis manos entre las suyas.

-Cielo hay algo que tu padre y yo queremos explicarte, debes escucharnos muy bien, esto es algo importante Madge—Mi madre da un largo suspiro. Entonces mi padre comienza a hablar.

-Margaret usted sabe que yo siempre he querido que todos en el distrito tuviesen una calidad de vida digna, después de 5 años de comenzar mi gobierno note que no podía mejorar esto, el capitolio no me lo permitía. Estoy aquí por ser un hombre con amplios conocimientos pero eso no me sirve de nada, ellos lo único que querían eran un títere bien hablado y yo lo fui por mucho tiempo para protegerlas— Mi padre se toca las sienes pero sigue su relato –Algunas de mis acciones fueron tomadas como acciones rebeldes y tu madre tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias– Mi madre le pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe un poco para reconfortarlo –Hace 6 años con ayuda de Haymitch me reuní con un grupo de hombres influyentes del capitolio y de algunos distritos. Formamos una sociedad dispuesta a destruir al capitolio. Somos rebeldes cariño, estamos detrás de algo grande, haremos que el capitolio caiga y lo haremos pronto—Mi cara comenzaba a ponerse muy pálida, no podía creer que mi padre fuese parte de una rebelión.

-Cariño no podemos darle detalles de lo que hacemos porque es algo muy complejo, solo queremos que usted esté al tanto de todo, que esté preparada—Mi mamá decía con un tono autoritario.

-Papá usted quiere que ayude con la rebelión?—

-Cielo yo quiero que usted prepare un pequeño bolso, ponga ropa cómoda, cosas importantes para usted y comida enlatada, quiero que guarde muy bien estos documentos- Mi padre estira sus brazos y me muestra un sobre gris –Y en el momento en que los tributos hagan explotar el campo de fuerza, usted debe correr directo a la Veta con su bolso y debe buscar al joven Hawthorne, pase lo que pase Madge no mire atrás— Mis padres se retiran de la mesa y yo confundida me levanto, mi padre está frente a mí con sus manos en mis hombros mientras mamá me acaricia la mejilla –Cariño usted debe obedecer al joven Hawthorne, él está al tanto de todo lo que estamos hablando en este momento. Prométanos que usted hará todo lo que le acabo de decir, prométalo Margaret-

-Pero papá no entiendo, cuando debo huir? Papá usted vendrá conmigo? Usted y mamá se reunirá conmigo en la Veta?— Tenia un nudo en estomago. Mi padre baja el rostro y es el turno de mamá para explicarme.

-Cariño no podremos ir con usted, mírame Madgie, los papeles que su papá le dará son sumamente importantes, son documentos que él redacto y archivo por años y que ayudaran a la rebelión, transporte, armas, muchas cosas que ni yo puedo entender aun. Es por eso que usted deber salir de aquí en cuanto su papá y yo le pidamos, usted no puede llorar, no puede darse por vencida. Su padre y yo estaremos en casa hasta el último minuto, estaremos manejando las cosas desde aquí y rindiéndole cuentas al capitolio. Usted ayudara a los rebeldes, usted es importante ahora cielo—

-Mamá no me iré de aquí sin ustedes, puedo llevarle ya mismo esos papeles a Gale si papá me lo pide, pero no me iré sin ti. Mamá no la dejare sola aquí, no lo hare— Mi lagrimas hacen su entrada, siento mi corazón encogerse.

-Cielo usted tiene que hacer esto en el momento exacto, míreme Margaret, esto no es un juego, esto no es acerca de tu madre o de mi, esto es acerca de su futuro, de lo que queremos para usted, para el distrito, para Panem. Madge esto es algo enorme que hemos estado planeando durante años, hemos hecho cosas enormes, almacenando armas, comida, ropa para esta guerra. Esperamos el momento preciso y este es el momento. La señorita Everdeen junto al joven Mellark nos dieron la oportunidad de hacer cambiar la historia y no podemos desaprovecharla— Mi padre suspirar –Así qué Madgie, cielo, usted tiene que hacer esto, nosotros trataremos de reunirnos con usted pero si no lo hacemos, debes ser fuerte como siempre, debes pelear. Eres una joven valiente e inteligente, estamos orgullosos de ti. Margaret usted hará lo que le pido?—

-Si papá, lo hare, lo prometo—No puedo decepcionar a mis padres, mis lagrimas no paran de caer pero no puedo decepcionarlos, ellos confían en mí.

-Cariño su padre y yo la amamos, eres mi mejor regalo, pero esta pelea le toca a usted, es su futuro en juego, nosotros hicimos nuestra parte y usted hará la suya. Pase lo que pase Madgie estaremos contigo, en tu corazón, en tu mente, usted solo debe pensar en nosotros y ahí estaremos— Mamá me da una sonrisa llena de amor, me limpia las lagrimas y me besa en la frente. Quiero tirarme en el piso y llorar, llorar hasta que no tenga más lágrimas, pero no es el momento, no cuando mis padres me piden algo tan importante. Mi madre me envuelve en un abrazo y mi padre se une, estamos así por varios minutos, es nuestra despedida. Después de eso mi madre comienza a sentirse mal y la acompaño a su habitación, me da un último beso y me quedo ahí hasta que ella se pierde en la morfina. Es la última vez que hablo con ella y los días siguientes me dedico a preparar mi bolso y pasar tiempo con mi padre, Gale y Thom se nos unen para cenar un par de veces y hablan de la rebelión con mi padre. Yo me siento muy mal como para escuchar de lo que hablan, estoy vacía.

* * *

Corro a mi habitación antes de que mi padre diga una sola palabra, agarro mis cosas, voy a la habitación de mis padres y beso a mi mamá, ella está un poco despierta, ella sabe que es el momento, me susurra que le dé un abrazo y eso hago. A continuación escucho golpes frenéticos en la puerta y gritos.

-Te amo mi princesa, siempre lo hare, debes irte ahora, eres valiente igual que Maysilee, eres toda mi vida cariño. Te amo—Ella sonríe, mi madre siempre sonríe –Te amo mamá- Me exijo no llorar, le devuelvo la sonrisa y bajo corriendo. Los agentes de paz quieren tumbar las puertas de mi casa, son órdenes del capitolio.

-Mi vida te amo, mi hermosa Madgie, siempre te cuidare, estaré contigo. Ahora pelea, pelea por papá y por mamá. Corre Madge, no importa si el cielo se cae a pedazos, corre directo a la casa de Gale. Ahora—Abrazo a mi papá rápidamente y él me besa la frente. Van a tumbar la puerta. Salgo por la cocina y veo a los aerodeslizadores del capitolio romper las nubes, esto está muy mal. Corro un largo camino pero tengo que parar, necesito ver mi casa por última vez. Justo cuando una lágrima comienza a rodar mi casa explota en mil pedazos, estoy vacía.

Los gritos me sacan de mi trance, tengo que pelear me recuerdo, corro directo a la Veta y escucho más explosiones, estoy a 100 metros de Gale cuando una bomba golpea cerca de nosotros, la explosión me tumba, rompo mis pantalones y tengo raspaduras en las rodillas pero no tengo tiempo para lamentarme por eso, tengo que llegar a Gale.

Gale tiene a su hermana en brazos, su familia está ahí junto a la familia de Katniss, él comienza a dar órdenes a todos los que están a su alrededor, mucha gente parece escucharlo, debemos pasar la valla cuando antes. Thom y Bristel, los amigos de Gale dirigen a todos a la pradera, hay una parte muy débil de la valla en ese lugar, saldremos todos por ahí. Cuando comienzan a bombardear la Veta todos hacemos nuestro camino para adentrarnos al bosque, Gale agarra mi mano firmemente, no puedo perderme. Llegamos a un claro, llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, todos estamos agotados.

-Gale este es el claro, aquí nos recogerán, estamos a salvo compañero—Escucho a Thom decir con voz entrecortada.

-Si, esperemos a que amanezca—dice en susurros, luego se dirige a los demás –Amigos estamos a salvo aquí, al amanecer vendrán a recogernos. Descansen— La familia de Gale y Katniss se acomodan bajo los árboles mientras beben agua e intercambian palabras reconfortantes.

Yo no entendía quien vendría por nosotros, mis lágrimas luchaban para salir, no quería parecer débil, nadie lloraba aun.

Yo conocí a Gale cuando tenía 6 años, su padre era un hombre increíble y yo le tenía un gran aprecio, siempre creí que era un superhéroe. Mi padre lo respetaba y nunca le importo que quebrantara la ley. Nunca le caí del todo bien a Gale, teníamos una relación amor-odio, pero después de los juegos eso cambio, somos amigos ahora, él me importa y yo le importo. Yo siempre lo sigo y él trata de protegerme.

-Estas bien?— Se acomoda a mi lado y pone su brazo sobre mis hombros, yo reposo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No, mis padres no están Gale, no quiero estar aquí—lloro en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, de verdad lo siento. Yo voy a protegerte, lo sabes, sus padres me lo pidieron—Él susurra en mi pelo.

-Quería quedarme Gale, no quiero pelear esto es absurdo, quería quedarme con mamá. Mi casa exploto en mil pedazos, lo vi— A este punto no me importaba parecer débil, estaba cansada y mojaba su camiseta con mis lagrimas.

-Madgie hiciste lo correcto, no podías decepcionarlos. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor ahora, pero debes saber que eres muy importante para la rebelión y no puedes rendirte—

-No veo como, no lo veo. No quiero estar aquí, tengo miedo Gale, mis padres ya no pueden cuidarme—

-Yo voy a cuidarte, nada va a pasarte mientras estés conmigo. Mírame—Él sostiene delicadamente mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo con mis ojos rojos y llorosos –Si usted cae, yo caigo Madge, estamos juntos en esto— Gale beso mi frente y me dejo llorar en su pecho, él sabía muy bien que mi corazón estaba totalmente roto.

* * *

_Si leen por fa dejen un review con alguna critica o comentario, es importante para mi ya que es mi primera fanfic. Este oneshot es la mitad de dos historias y si les gusta puedo escribir alguna de las dos para ustedes, ya sea desde el día de la cosecha de los juegos o a partir de la llegada al distrito 13, ustedes deciden, gracias por leer._

_Ann._


End file.
